


Secretly Broken

by GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Dean Winchester, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Sad Dean, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist/pseuds/GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist
Summary: Dean believed it was his job to take on the burdens of others, especially yours and Sam's. But when he gives everything he has to make the world a better place, and it still isn't enough, what more can he do?One shot of Dean breaking down from all of the grief and guilt he takes upon himself, and You, the reader, comforting him in his time of need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda got this urge to write a Dean angst story real quick. I wrote it with a female reader in mind, but it is gender neutral, so however you read it is up to you!

You can't save everyone. I know that, and so do the boys. No matter how many times you tell yourself, it's still hard to sleep at night, wondering if you could have done something differently. If you could have just been faster, if you could have seen the signs before something horrible happens.

Out of the three of us, I think Dean was the one who took it the hardest. He always took responsibility, even when it wasn't his fault. He thinks he has to carry the world on his shoulders, because he thinks he is the only one who should have to suffer for the sake of others.

There were rare moments when he would finally break down from all of the grief and guilt and depression. He did it alone, and he didn't complain. I had caught him in these moments more than once. Seeing Dean that way, the man I love, who is the most selfless, strongest, and bravest man I have ever known, it's one of the most painful things to see.

I walked past his room after the hunt, and heard his voice crack just a little, just enough to where I knew he was breaking, I stopped, and entered his room. "Dean?" He didn't look at me, but he never did when he was like this. I walked over to him, and he turned his face away from me, still shaking from the silent sobs that shook his whole body. "Dean." I whispered his name. 

He broke just a little more at my voice. I embraced him, something I have done every time I caught him this way for the past four years. I didn't expect him to return it. He never does, but this time... this time was different. He turned to me and buried his head in my neck and wept. We didn't speak. We didn't have to. I just held him, fighting back tears of my own. 

I don't know how long we stayed that way. It could have been minutes or hours, it didn't matter. My Dean needed me, and I was there for however long he needed. 

When he finally pulled away from me, I saw streaks of tears falling slowly down his cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb, and cradled his face gently with my hands. "Thank you." Dean whispered, looking me in the eyes for the first time since I've comforted him this way. I just smiled softly at him.

He fell asleep that night with his head on my chest, and for once, he didn't have the severe nightmares that usually kept him up at night. Just after his breath slowed, and I thought that he was asleep, I leaned down and placed a soft kiss in his hair. "I love you Dean Winchester, and I will always be here for you." He smiled, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't reread this, so if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know in the comments so I can fix it! Thanks!


End file.
